


Don't

by Robin_Harper



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Also sure Kylo really likes pressing buttons., Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, He kinda bases their relationship around the word, Hux really likes saying Don't, Hux smokes because Ren, M/M, Mild Blood, Pretty sure he wants to rolled up newspaper for Kylo, This is mostly a Character study, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Harper/pseuds/Robin_Harper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Brendol Hux II and Kylo Ren of the Knights of Ren get along perfectly, as long as Kylo Ren understands the meaning of the word Don't. AKA Hux has a love affair with the word Don't and Kylo Ren decides to see how far he can push the General's tolerance.  Kylo Ren/Hux, Hux power bottom, mild blood play, asphyxiation, Hux just really loves telling Kylo not to do stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Be Gentle, this is my first fic posted for a fandom in a long, long, time. I mean years.  
> Un-Beta'ed

General Brendol Hux’s favorite word was Don’t. 

From the moment the Master of the Knights of Ren stepped aboard The Finalizer, Hux had been very clear with just how much he loved the word. He watched as the man in the dark mask strode around the bridge of the Finalizer, taking in all of its command stations and consoles while the crew worked steadily and without interruption to keep his ship in the sky. 

Hux stood by, his arms held behind his back and his legs slightly apart as was the formal military rest in the First Order. He kept his pale eyes on the dark figure as he walked between the men and women hard at work, a smug grin on his face as none of them were intimidated by the oppressive being so close beside them. Then Kylo Ren reached out and touched the command chair, his fingers finding a button and--

“Don’t touch that.” General Hux warned, his face turning into a frown as he watched that helmet up to regard him. Just as his crew was not intimidated, neither was their commander. “Well don’t give me that look--if you press that button you sound the red alert. The whole ship will be out of control. So Don’t. Touch. It, Kylo Ren.” 

 

Kylo Ren chuckled and pulled his hand away, “Very well, General. Show me more of our ship.” 

“My Ship.” 

“As you say...” 

The two men stared at each other, as if they were sizing each other up like a slab of meat--though in Hux’s case, it looked more like he was analyzing the ship’s newcomer to predict how much of a problem he’d be to the inner workings of his carefully constructed control. 

That first day was only a terse roll of thunder compared to the weeks that followed.

~~~

“Don’t take that ship!” Hux cried in the hanger of the Finalizer as Kylo Ren crawled into a TIE Fighter, making the long limb, foreboding man stop his ascent and turn to regard a pale, redheaded, angry General stalking up to him. 

“And why not?” He asked as Hux huffed in frustration and glared at the him--force user or not, the Finalizer’s commander still wasn’t afraid of him. 

“Because -That- one is set for launch later today! It’s suppose to guard the transport ship back to Starkiller base with -necessary- parts and power cells! If you had bothered to check the roster you would have known that.” the General huffed, Kylo Ren smirked behind the safety of his mask, in actuality he had known of the TIE Fighter’s schedule--but he did so enjoy it when he managed to get the redhead up in a tissy. 

“Why wouldn’t another one be able to take it’s place, General? I prefer this Fighter over the others.” He grinned, and he was sure that Hux could hear it in his voice, but he didn’t care as he watched the man’s face grow red with irritation. 

“....All Tie Fighters are designed to be identical so as to avoid -confusion- for the pilots who work as many as five Fighters a week depending on repair cycles. so why, -pray tell- is this one different, Ren?” Hux asked through gritted teeth. 

“More leg room.” the force user said simply. 

General Hux pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache began to come back in full. 

~~~

“Don’t tell me....You destroyed the food replicator console again...” Hux eyed Kylo Ren from across his desk in his office, a cup of hot water sat in the replicator bin without the dark brown stains of Earl Grey Tea steeped into the hot liquid. Hux reached in and removed the mug and frowned at the unmade cup of tea that was his favorite form of caffeine to be had. Kylo Ren was in an equally sour mood, glaring at the man from behind his mask. 

“I was angry, and I could not kill anyone.” He reasoned through his own gritted teeth, Hux rose a thin, nearly blond eyebrow at the man in his office. 

“So you, again, felt the need to destroy the replicator console and delete two petabytes worth of food stock from the computer systems....Including my one and only recipe for Earl Grey Tea...” Hux grumbled and sighed as he set the hot water filled mug back into the bin and turned his frown to the Knight. “That recipe has been handed down for generations, you moron and now it’s -gone- thanks to your trivial tantrum-! I should have thrown you off this ship for your damned misbehavior! Even my youngest storm troopers are more behaved than you!” he cursed Kylo Ren and looked like he would have spat on the man’s helmet had he not been such a stickler for cleanliness. 

Kylo Ren growled at the redhead’s outburst and reached out with the force, closing it’s powerful invisible fingers around Hux’s throat and robbing the man of oxygen that he clearly only used to complain at the Knight. 

“I do what I will here--This is not just -your command- You do not control me. So you would do well to watch your tongue around me. General.”

 

Hux gasped for air, but did his glare did not waiver, not even when the force user rejected his command. He glared at Ren with defiance and not a drop of fear in his heart, despite his body’s insistence that it was time to panic for the lack of being able to breath. He struggled against the force hold until the taller man let him go. Even then he did not fall to his knees gasping. Instead Hux lifted his hands to straighten out the front of his uniform and took an even breath as he regarded to tumultuous man before him. 

“You are dismissed, Ren.” 

The Knight stormed out of the General’s office, only after the doors slipped shut again did Hux gasp and clutch his throat in pain as he leaned against his desk, his pale eyes glaring at the door and his hand slowly turning into a fist as he slammed it against the table. “Damn that Kylo Ren...” he coughed, cleared his throat, and set back into his work. 

~~~

“Don’t look so saturnine, Kylo. You’re not the first person to disappoint the Supreme Leader.” Hux drawled as he lifted a white vaporizer no bigger than a cigarette to his lips to suck in the relaxing chemicals in the little stick before he blew out the smoke from the corner of his mouth, pale eyes taking in the hunched back of his co-commander and current winner at the ‘who’s the biggest thorn in General Hux’s side this week’ contest. Kylo Ren had been at the top of the list for eighteen weeks straight. 

Kylo Ren glowered at the redheaded general he was without his helmet and it was with a sudden realization that Hux discovered himself actually looking at the Knight. He had see Kylo Ren without his helmet plenty of times as he stood beside the man as they spoke to Snoke, but he had only mildly paid attention the man’s dark hair, and equally dark eyes that barely contained the swirling rage that twisted in the man’s soul. Only ever in profile had he glanced, and listened to the deep voice that aimed to best the General at his own game as they both vied for the Supreme Leader’s approval like a pair of hounds begging for the biggest slice of red meat to be theirs. 

Now that Kylo was standing before him, having yet to done his mask after his ‘private’ meeting with Snoke. Hux had lingered behind to listen in on the conversation, as he usually did when he was dismissed before the Knight. 

“I should be demanding to know why you’re still here, listening to my private conversations with the Supreme Leader.” the dark haired man grated out. Kylo Ren wasn’t so shabby looking really...that deep voice with that strong nose, dark hair that looked luxuriously soft to shape his strong profile...No, Kylo Ren was not a bad looking man--not that Hux had any need to notice. He snorted at the man’s naivete and a smirk curled up his lips. He lifted his vaporizer back to his lips and pulled in a little more of those reassuring chemicals. 

“Please, Kylo, that’s the oldest trick in the book. The more you know about your enemy the more you can control them. Didn’t your parents teach you anything?” The smirk on his face stayed stubbornly in place, even as Kylo’s eyes darkened and his features drew tight with the strain of his anger. Hux blinked as he watches the man’s hands shake at his sides before the sound of his lightsaber activated and the stunning red glow filled the hallway around them--

“Don’t--” Hux started but winced when he heard the sound of the strange blade cut through the metal of the ship’s bulkhead and into the wiring controls that worked the door way into the meeting chamber. Kylo Ren’s face was torn with anger and hatred so bone deep that Hux was shocked by it. Never before had he seen the Knight’s face when he was angry, and the sick look in his eyes that struggled around some emotion that the redheaded General could not place. General Hux stood there and watched as the doors opened and closed wildly before the mechanism fizzled to a grinding halt and the power that fed them wound down to non-existence thanks to the work of Kylo Ren’s unkempt fit of destruction. 

“...If you are quite done destroying -My- Ship...?” Hux finally spoke after the younger man’s red blade hissed again and the light returned to the ghostly pale light that only reached them a fraction of an inch due to the damage. He had seen Kylo’s fits before, but never had he seen his face...

General Hux would never forget that face for as long as he lived, secretly wondering what was behind such biting anger that seemed to be stricken with a pain that he had no idea how to comprehend.

But he was dead set on discovering why. 

~~~

“Don’t think you can win by using your force powers, Kylo. I will not stand for -cheating-.” Hux grumbled as he settled himself into a defensive stance. They were in the recreation room, Hux had dared the moody Knight into a sparring match to have a real challenge for once. They had been in deep space for four weeks now, and everyone was getting a little stir crazy for it. Hux knew that the best way to manage his own antsy nature was to expend himself physically. What better way to do so than with the man responsible for all of his recent migraines and frustrations? 

Kylo Ren stood before him, shirtless and rather grumpy looking now that he was on the mats facing the redhead who was only clad in a tight black sleeveless shirt and a pair of equally black pants. 

Brendol Hux II liked the color black, ever since he was young and had gotten to wear his father’s black hat for the first time...

But that was neither here nor there as he clenched his fists. “What are you waiting for?” He demanded from the taller man. Who grinned and finally took a fighting stance himself, “I think you’re going to regret this, Hux.” Kylo Ren said as the two men started to circle each other, “So...Don’t forget you asked for this.” 

It felt good for Kylo Ren to use the redhead’s favorite word, shoving it in the other man’s face and watch that frown deepen until the General of the Finalizer Star Ship rushed him. The two men clashed just as they had the first day they had met. Kylo was the better foot work, but Hux made up for it by being quicker, lighter on his feet, and his sheer desire to use Kylo Ren as his punching bag for once. 

They exchanged blows and kicks, dodged and tried to pin the other man alike for five minutes before Kylo Ren pinned the redhead beneath him. The General of the Finalizer grunted when his back hit the mat and he glared up at his co-commander and rival. “Again.” He muttered. Kylo Ren smirked, deciding to indulge the man his humiliation for now, it’d be good for the General to learn his place. 

Match after match, Kylo Ren eventually bested General Brendol Hux and pinned the smaller pale man to the mats, they were both dripping in sweat after four times grappling with each other. Kylo’s dark hair was slick with sweat and Hux’s soft red locks had turned vibrantly red with the wetness. They both panted as they struggled against the other man’s strength. Each time it took longer for Kylo Ren to pin Hux, and every time he did the General would further his shame and say “again”. 

“Give up--” Kylo Ren grounded out as he gripped Hux in a headlock. They had managed to draw a small crowd of stormtroopers and officers to their fight, not that any of them would admit to watching--but Kylo and Hux knew better. 

“Not to you--” Hux growled as he gripped at the arm tight around his neck, his muscles shaking as he held that arm back just far enough that he could get another breath. Kylo Ren growled and tried to kick the redhead’s legs out from under him, but the man chose that moment to turn his head into Kylo’s neck and slide out of the hold thanks to their sweat-slicked skin. Once out Hux turned on the Knight and kicked him square in the gut hard enough to send him to the mat, immediately jumping on top of the dark haired man, grabbing those large wrists and pinning Kylo Ren to the mat. The man growled beneath Hux, who smirked down at him--a small line of blood trickled down from the corner of his lip where Kylo had punched him two matches ago. But he held the knight strong, hard and unmoving as he watched the dark haired man struggle beneath him. 

“Give up--” he told Kylo, his smirk growing as he prevented the man from tossing Hux off of him with a knee to his already smarting gut, “It’s not so hard is it?” 

Kylo barely bit back a snarl, but with Hux’s slighter form having pinned him, his defeat was certain. The leader of the Knights of Ren went limp under General Hux’s body this once time. The redhead smiled wider in triumph and got up off of the other man and went to find his towel to pat away the sweat from his face.

“That’s it? You pin me once and suddenly you think you’ve won?” Kylo Ren stood up and glared at Hux’s pale, sweaty back, not at all paying attention to the way those strong muscles moved, nor how that narrow waist disappeared into those black fitness pants, or to the curve of the other man’s ass in the tight fitting clothing. Damn him. 

“...Yes--in fact, I do.” Hux smirked and settled the towel around his neck and picked up his black sleeveless shirt from where he had stripped out of it. “See you on the command deck, Kylo~” He chimed before he strolled away, much to Kylo Ren’s confusion. 

But despite himself, the Master Knight grinned. 

~~

“Don’t touch me.” General Brendol Hux hissed as he stood on the command deck of the Finalizer, clutching a datapad in his hands that had been delivered to him, personally. Upon reading the contents on the datapad Kylo Ren had watched the General’s face falter from its stone gaze, his shoulders shook, and a sudden wave of a hurt so deep crashed through the living Force like a tidal wave around Kylo Ren. It had been ages since he had felt such a crushing disturbance, but it twisted and turned like a hurricane, growing in anguish and despair and spinning out of control that it almost sent the brave Kylo Ren to his knees with it’s strength. That was when he had reached out to place a steadying hand on Hux’s shoulder, and felt the churning emotional whirlwind in his co-command come to a freezing halt. The General yanked his shoulder away, his blue eyes icy with his concealed pain and anger. He watched as the redhead gathered himself, and then that pale face turned away as he stalked off to his private office. 

“I will be in my office. Don’t disturb me unless we happen to be falling out of the sky and crashing to our untimely deaths.” it seemed to take too much energy for Hux to maintain his composure, but he turned back to glare at Kylo, with eyes that could have burned a hole with the precision of a lightsaber.

“Don’t wreck my ship, Ren.” 

Hux hadn’t called him Ren in three months. Somehow through their forced interactions and shared command post, they had found ground common enough that Hux felt comfortable calling him Kylo. He had attempted to return the familiarity, but Hux had rejected being called Brendol, telling the dark haired man that Brendol was his father, and that he preferred Hux. Plain and simple. 

Hearing his co-commander call him Ren, and feeling that icy glare on his person for something as simple as a hand on his shoulder was out of the ordinary to Kylo. He didn’t go after Hux, trusting the man with his privacy. They weren’t exactly friends, but they weren’t strangers either. It was an odd, undefined emotion that Kylo Ren had for the General. He knew by the vague glimpses he got into Hux’s strong mind, that the redhead felt the same about him. It had never mattered until today, when Hux stormed off of the command deck with a pain that was so out of control for someone who was -always- in control. 

Kylo Ren watched the command deck doors slide back into place before he turned to find that Hux had left the delivered datapad on the arm of the command chair. That little black button that he had toyed with on their first meeting, the very first day they had met and he heard Hux use his favorite word for the first time, shined up at him as his black gloved hands took up the pad and activated the screen. 

The words were simple. 

“Brendol Hux I  
Honorable Veteran of the Empire and First Order  
Death: 0934 hours” 

The date on the pad was same as the date on the message. 

Hux had lost his father that morning. 

***Three Days Later***

Hux stared out the window of his office, watching some distant star in space as the ship moved slowly through the all consuming blackness of the galaxy. Hux felt a comfort in this blackness, the serenity of its numbness welcoming compared to the storm in his heart. He took a sip off of the vaporizer he always carried, the chemicals continuing to pour into his bloodstream to keep the edge off. 

His father was dead. Gone from his reach. Never again would be able to hear his father talk of the old Empire, hear the stories of his conquests and his grand ideas that weren’t accepted back them. When he was a child, Hux would beg his father to tell him more--speak to him in those years of the Clone Wars, and he would indulge his young son. Seated in his chair with a little redhead in his lap who had the very stars in his equally pale blue eyes.

Hux would sit there for hours, watching the rain fall on the windows of their home. It was always raining on Arkanis, there was hardly a day that went by that the sky didn’t split open and dash water upon them--sometimes gentle and misting, other times raging with the power of thunder and lightning behind it. Rare were the sunny days, and on those days the entire world arched into the sun’s golden rays. He would draw pictures with his fingers on the fogged glass while his father spoke of honor, and order and control. Told him about how the Empire was going to save the Galaxy from those who wished to destroy it with War and Chaos. 

Hux idolized his father, and worked to accomplish what his father had only dreamed of with the First Order. He held his name, Brendol Hux II, with pride for the man who had come before him--who would never fail him. 

His father was gone. It had been sudden, according to his mother, the doctors had done everything they could to save him, but ultimately it had been a race against time, and they had lost. 

Tears began to well in Hux’s eyes again as he stared out into space, he wiped them away stiffly and tried to pull himself under control again, another drag from his vaporizer and the steadying, reassuring feel of the smoke in his lungs before he blew it out and let it curl around in the air, obscuring his vision from the smallest stars in space. But his heart thundered with his bottled agony, and his face was pink with the effort to keep his face in it’s stone mask. His father would have frowned if he had seen his son crying over his death. Such weakness was not to be allowed, it threatened the balance of Order. 

That was the exact moment that the door to his private office slid open and he whipped around with a vicious snarl on his face, “I said Don’t. Disturb. Me!--” Hux halted as a tall, dark. and masked figure stepped through the door, which quickly shut behind the figure with his extended gloved hand. “ --Ren...??” he blinked at the man in his office as the helmet was pulled off and set on his pristinely cleaned off desk. 

“Hux, I know your father passed, but it’s been three days and your ship won’t operate with one commander forever. The work is tedious and distracting from my own work.” the knight said in a rush and then took a deep growling breath, “I am sorry for your loss but you cannot stay locked up in this office, not eating and causing me headaches with your emotional outbursts. It’s exhausting and makes me want to destroy your precious ship so I advise you to stop at once.” He glared at the man, at his wits end with the redhead as Hux stared at him in shock at all of this coming out of a man he thought he meant nearly nothing to. 

The redhead sat down in his office chair as he stared at Kylo Ren, his anger growing quickly since he was so brittle from the loss of his father, “I will not be bullied by you, Ren. I don’t want to be disturbed and you will continue to run the Finalizer until I return to work. You have already violated my space--”

“You are -needed-, on your ship, Hux!” Kylo yelled at the pale man, “Regardless of your orders you gave me to watch over your ship, -Your- crew will not listen to me. They are obstinate and untrusting of me and call me a psychopath in their minds where they think I cannot hear them.” 

“That’s your own damned fault for tearing apart -MY- Ship when you’re in the middle of one of your tantrums--” Hux challenged and stood up from his desk, ice blue eyes staring up at the other man, all of his anguish and sorrow fueling his anger and contempt for the man who dared to disturb his solitude. “Get -out- of my office--and fucking deal with your own mess for once in your life, Kylo Ren. I think you can spare me a few days leave after all the times I’ve cleaned up after you, recovered after you doubted my work--provided for your every want--” Hux yelped when he was abruptly grabbed by two large hands that clutched at the lapels of his coat, and dragged him flush to the taller, dark haired Knight. The air thrummed around them, as if a lightsaber had been powered up between them but as far as Hux could see, there wasn’t a red glow about the room. 

“Unhand me!” Hux hissed at the stronger man, struggling in his hold and pinning Kylo Ren with his glare that proved that ice could burn. 

“No.” Kylo said simply and leaned in closer to that pale face that was red with anger and filled with heartache that Hux would never admit to. In those few seconds, Hux flushed deeper and his glare turned into a gap of disbelief. 

“Don’t you dare kiss me Ky--” The knight’s lips cut him off before he could finish his threat. Kissing the slightly smaller redhead hard, his lips demanding Hux to surrender beneath them. There was nothing gentle about what was between them. Kylo held Hux tightly, one arm slipping around to clutch the General’s waist tight enough that there would be bruises in the shape of his fingerprints. His lips demanded entrance into the redhead’s mouth, and in response, Hux bit at Kylo’s upper lip, hard enough to draw blood while the bigger man struggled to move the both of them to Hux’s desk. 

Hux shoved at Kylo’s shoulders, growling and gasping as the bite earned him a hiss of pain from the other man, but it also opened him up to attack as well. Before he could clamp his mouth shut again, Kylo’s tongue ravaged his mouth, there wasn’t an inch of his mouth that wasn’t touched, stabbed at, or penetrated by the other man. Hux grunted and stumbled as Ren shoved him into the desk, the side catching his hipbone as he was bent backwards over it, still struggling to get his lips free from the other man’s as the tangy, metallic taste of blood coated their lips and trickled into both of their mouths. 

Hux finally ripped his lips away, curling his neck away by hanging his head off the back of the desk, “You Damned fool--” He hissed and lifted his legs to shove the black Knight away from him, almost gaining purchase against Kylo’s gut when suddenly his arms were forced above his head and the hands that had been holding him down and gripping his lapel were free to grip his knees and shove his legs apart. Hux blinked as he saw his hands held above his head with an unseen force, he gritted his teeth as he yanked and twisted his wrists trying to get free--but that force held them completely. “Cheater--You fucking cheat--Get off me! “ he cursed Kylo and tried to close his legs but the man’s strength was incredible--his knees held wide and the rest of him writhing as he struggled between two creatures--both seen and unseen. Kylo Ren, his lips red with his own blood from where Hux had bitten him moments ago, a thick wet trail of the sticky fluid had made it’s way down his chin. 

He gripped Hux’s chin with one hand the other used to hold himself above the redhead while his powerful legs pressed Hux’s against the desk and held them prone. He grinned down at the man he held prisoner, his thumb rubbing the blood on Hux’s lips into his skin, smearing it over one of those high cheekbones as he did so. 

“You’re suffering...” he told the man, “I can hear it, every day, and all night I can hear your suffering--you swallow everything up with your grief and I feel you cry in the night. Did you think I couldn’t? That you were truly alone in here? “ He snickered and ripped open Hux’s uniform shirt, “And the way I see it? I can either continue to listen to you bemoan yourself, or I can distract you and give you something to hate so that you stop crying alone in the dark and do something other than stare out into space feeling -sorry- for yourself,” Kylo watched Hux’s face as he ran his hand down the redhead’s pale chest, pinching one pale pink nipple hard enough to bruise, his face splitting open with a smirk as Hux can’t keep back a cry of pain, his face wincing with the harsh treatment. The redhead shuddered beneath him, his chest panting for breath as he continues to fight against his binds in a futile attempt to free himself. 

“You don’t understand anything about me--you don’t get to tell me how to feel.” Hux countered, not giving in to Kylo even though the man still held him down with his force powers, which was the only reason why the man had bested him in this fight. “I won’t let some grown man who throws temper tantrums when things don’t go his way tell me that I feel -sorry- for myself.” He hissed and then was suddenly gasping for air. 

Kylo Ren’s hand hand moved from his chin and had dove down to squeeze around his pale neck. That black gloved hand pressing Hux’s windpipe closed as he hovers above him. “I understand more than you can imagine--you only want for power--and I seek to fulfill a destiny that was set into motion decades ago. You can’t lie to me, Hux--and you know it. You’ve always known it.” He growled. 

The things that happened next, happened swiftly. Before Hux could catch his breath he was stripped naked, exposed to Kylo Ren completely and held down on his own office desk by the man’s control of the force. Damn himself to Hell, when he had felt that black gloved hand on his neck, squeezing so hard that his skin surely bruised and his lungs struggled against instinct, panic had flooded his system....As well as something else...

Arousal. 

Hux’s face was red with shame as Kylo Ren looked down at him, his hard cock quivering in the cold air against his pale belly--the shaft a bright red with the heat and blood pumping into it, eager for release. He refused to look at the Knight, his ice blue eyes having turned a stormy grey blue with desire. It didn’t matter though, Ren could see everything that Hux had to offer. The knight seemed taken aback for the moment though, long enough for Hux to huff with annoyance before trying to pull his legs closed, to no avail, Damned force powers. 

“What?” he finally demanded, the sound seemed to bring Kylo back to the present and a smirk grew on his face again. 

“Seems you are capable of keeping a secret from me, Hux, I take back my statement.” Kylo reached down and ran one long finger along the underside of that quivering length, all the way up to that weeping head where his fingers teased the slit, watching as Hux shuddered and grunted in pleasure. Narrow, pale hips jerked up against his finger, demanding more. When Kylo finally looked back up at Hux after taking in all of this new knowledge, he found a pair of stormy grey-blue eyes glaring at him, locked with pleasure and need and desperation.

“Well are you just going to stand there gaping at me or are you going to fuck me, Kylo Ren?” Hux finally demanded and squirmed in the force hold, “and do we -have- to put such an effort into holding me down??” He glared at the knight, while Kylo snickered and dropped swaths of black clothing as he stripped himself naked for Hux to see. Slowly revealing more and more of his own pale skin for the redhead to see. 

Once he had stepped out of his boots, equally aroused at the idea that Hux -enjoyed- getting choked by him, he made his way over to the still bound General of the First Order. “I don’t know--it’s good to see you helpless for once...” He teased, and got a growl in response as Hux thrashed against those unseen forces. 

“Goddammit Kylo Ren I swear--I may be many of the things you said--but I will -not- allow you to take me like some damsel in distress. Now let me go. Or do you get off on fucking someone who can’t fight back??” He dared to say to the Master of the Knights of Ren. But the dare worked, Kylo Ren’s dark eyes narrowed, but the unseen force that had held his arms and legs down was suddenly gone, and with it went Hux’s iron clad control. The redhead dragged Kylo down to himself, their lips clashing a war of passions again and he bite and sucked at them until they were bright red with abuse. Kylo returned the favor and soon enough they were both bleeding from cuts and bruises from teeth, and nails and hands alike. 

They fought there on the desk, shifting and gasping against each other as the both fought for dominance. Snarling at each other and moaning in pleasure as their bodies rubbed against each others. Sweat slicked their skin and the few items that Hux had had on his desk were now on the floor in their argument of flesh. Despite their anger and irritations at the other, somewhere along the way they had started to laugh at their fighting, as if they were two young boys again just having a tussle for the sake of messing up their hair and exerting themselves. 

In a rush of heat and passion, Hux finally managed to pin Kylo to his desk, a smug and bloody grin on his face as he held the man down and watched as the Knight fought against his very human binds. “Got you--” he panted and then, much to the other man’s shock and surprise, Hux started to grind himself down against the other man’s groin. “Now I’m going to make you mine...” the General grinned and quickly reached down--gripping Kylo’s straining erection and, with effort on his part, pushed himself down on that thick, long shaft. Hux bit his lip and groaned as he sat down on that hard shaft, shudders running up his back as his cock bounced between their tight stomachs. Kylo Ren groaned in pleasure at such a tight heat--he hadn’t expected Hux to be into pain so much--first the choking and biting, now taking all of Kylo Ren’s not-average cock without preparation or lube? 

“You’re insane--” he grunted and gripped Hux’s slight hips as the man pushes himself down further, not stopping until Kylo could feel those pale cheeks pressed against his hard thighs. 

“You like it--don’t you dare lie, Kylo--” Hux breathed against the man’s blood coated lips as he squirmed in his lap, gasping and biting back a hiss of pain as he adjusted to the large cock inside of him, “and--far be it for you to judge insanity--you threw a fit and damaged our radar last week--” he grunted and glared at the man, despite the pleasure rolling through him as he rocked his hips, Hux still had it in him to berate the man his tantrums. 

“Shut up, Hux.” Kylo groaned and dragged the redhead down those few inches to kiss him harshly, his hips grinding up against the other man’s ass as they started to move against one another. Hux raised and lowered himself on Kylo’s cock again and again, watching the pleasure spill over the knight’s face as he worked that hardness and ground his hips down to take in all of that thick shaft. They started slow, finding their rhythm between them at first, before Kylo gave a powerful thrust up into Hux’s body. 

They each gasped and clung to each other, moving faster and harder, Hux’s hands clawed at Kylo’s skin, leaving shallow red trails as he groaned in sweet, succulent pleasure that dovetailed so blissfully against the pain he felt. Kylo Ren was a fierce lover, the pleasure burning his eyes for Hux to see,so open and exposed as he pounded into the pale man’s body, even though Hux’s arms pinned the knight to his desk. Such was their exchange of power. They body’s locked in combat as they both took from the other, giving each other pain that granted an emotional release from their scarred hearts. 

Hux’s breath caught in his throat as Kylo’s thrusts took a new angle. His nails digging into Kylo’s shoulder savagely as he gulped in air by the lungful, “K-Kylo--” he let out a deep guttural groan as Kylo watched purple bruises blossom around Hux’s neck from his own hand. “choke me--” he asked. 

Kylo didn’t think he’d ever hear anything as erotic ever again. A twisted grin grew on his face as he reached out with the force and grabbed the redhead around the throat, making it squeeze oh so tightly around that pale, marked flesh. He watched as Hux’s gasped for air that would not come, his face and chest flushed red with passion and panic alike and finally, a whimper fell from those lips. 

It was all the warning Kylo got before that pale body clenched around his own and he watched as the General of the First Order came, choking on Kylo’s force as he decorated the knight’s stomach and chest with bright pearlescent drops of his pleasure. The Master Knight couldn’t resist such a sight, much less the feeling of that already tight heat wrapped around his cock suddenly becoming all too tight and hot. Kylo Ren groaned as he watched Hux--reaching out to milk the last drops from the redhead’s erection before he arched in delight. His cock buried deep inside the Genera as he found release, shooting it deep inside of that choking body before he collapsed against the smooth surface of the man’s desk, his force choke giving away with his own release quickly and very soon after he collapsed so did the redhead above him. 

Hux fell against Kylo’s powerful chest, gasping for oxygen that he had asked to be deprived of. His sweaty brow pressed to the man’s collarbone as their hearts galloped inside their chests. Minutes passed as they lied there, pressed against each other and slick with each other’s sweat and bodily fluids. 

“Hux...” Kylo started, but felt Hux’s fingernails press into his skin again. 

“Don’t leave...” A small voice asked, just barely keeping the tremble out. Kylo Ren considered the words carefully as he laid there. 

He did not leave. 

~~~

“Don’t do it, Kylo.” 

The knight sighed as he paused in putting on his helmet. “You love that word...”He muttered and turned to face the redhead. “Don’t what, Hux?”

The General of the First Order was dressed in his overcoat, awards and medals decorated him and his hat that sat perfectly perched on his head where there wasn’t a hair out of place. He stood just inside the doorway of Kylo’s room, to ensure a private conversation. 

“I’ve been listening. I know what Snoke is asking you to do. I’m telling you--don’t do it.” He told the taller man, but it sounded more like the redhead was begging him, “A resistance fighter is one thing--but your Father...? Kylo--”

“It isn’t your concern.” He lifted his helmet. 

“No, Kylo--it is.” Hux insisted, the passion clear in his ice blue eyes as he walked closer to the brooding figure dressed in black, “I know what it’s like--to lose your father--it nearly wrecked me--I couldn’t imagine....”

“I am not you, Hux.”

“No, but I’m telling you, Kylo--you don’t want this--please reconsider. There has to be another way--” Kylo Ren frowned and walked up to his make-shift lover and held his gaze, those ice blue eyes locked with his own in concern, Kylo had not seen eyes that were concerned for him in so long.

“There is no other way. “ Kylo Ren pushed the helmet on his head, and strode out of his room with focus and purpose. He left behind a troubled love, a single man who didn’t know how many pieces of Kylo Ren there would be left to put him back together again. 

“Don’t, Kylo.”


End file.
